Too Late
by twilighters308
Summary: Nessie keeps having a recurring dream in which she is running and she has no idea what has triggered it. What is going on? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight


**Too Late**

NPOV

_I ran through the busy, sunny streets, panicking. A bell rang somewhere in the distance. Oh no oh no oh no….was all I could think. I needed to get to the Clock Tower. Fast. If I didn't, something bad would happen. I pushed myself harder, pressing myself into running faster. I needed to get there before midday. The bell rang again. Two, three, four, five…I needed to run faster…eight, nine…run, run!...eleven, twelve. No. Hell, no, I was too late. I ran around the corner. Something was shining, dazzling, beautiful. But, for some reason, that was bad. I had failed. I was too late…_

I awoke, gasping for breath. Edward burst in.

"What's the matter, Nessie?" He asked urgently. I shook my head, struggling to remember. I ran my fingers through my now-waist-length hair.

"Sun, sparkling, too late…" it came out as just a load of words. "I can't remember." I admitted.

"Okay. Maybe in the morning." He left. I shook my curls out of my face. I wouldn't be able to sleep again, I knew. I had had the same dream four times now, each time getting closer to what I was looking for but not quite getting there. It was so annoying. I wished I could just get there; see what I was looking for. The most irritating thing was, I wasn't even sure _who _I was. I didn't feel like me in my dreams. I was someone less…graceful. Less fast. Less _vampiric. _I think I was human, but I couldn't be sure. After all, I'd never been human. Maybe I should ask Bella.

*

"_NO!" I yelled… once chimed, twice, thrice…the corner, the corner! I was nearly there. Less than 10 feet. Run, RUN! My one and only chance, I needed to get there soon, or I would fail. Someone would die. Five feet, four, three….eleven chimes, twelve. I flew around the corner, nearly getting there. But I was too late. I needed to get there-fast. Quick. Run! The glowing began again. I was too late._

I flew up into a sitting position. I nearly got there…! But I could remember something more tonight. Someone was going to die. If I didn't get there, someone would die. All I could do now was hope I got there tomorrow. I glanced out of the window. It was a completely dark, unusually cloudy night. The moon was shining. A Waning Crescent. Two days to a New Moon. I had taken an interest in astronomy and knew all the phases of the moon by heart by the time I was five (physically fourteen). Edward and Bella had gotten me a telescope for my birthday and I thrilled in gazing at the hundreds of constellations the night sky had to offer. I walked over to it and observed. I could see Ophiuchus and Scorpius, and even what looked like Mars. Wow. I got back into bed and tried to get to sleep.

*

_Nearly there, nearly there…! Five feet, four, three, two, once…the clock chimed for the twelfth time. I had lost my chance. Too late, too late, to late…I flew around the corner, the blistering heat beating down on my back…I was blinded by what I saw. The sun was playing tricks with my eyes. The sparkling…no, he couldn't…he had. I had failed. Too late, too late…_

I sat up, my pajama top stuck to my chest with cold sweat. Getting closer all the time. I had also gotten more information. He…I was trying to save a person from death. And it was also very hot. Maybe I could get there tomorrow. I lay back trying to piece it together. Sparkles…vampires sparkled. _I _sparkled. A bit. If I assumed the sparkles were a vampire, then I was somewhere hot, trying to save a vampire from committing suicide. Huh. That figured…sort of. Oh well. I would try and get there tomorrow.

*

_I flew around the corner. There was the clock tower. Yes, yes, yes, yes…YES! I was going to get there on time and save him! Suddenly, I was blinded by the light radiating out from beneath the clock tower…the clock chimed for the twelfth time. I was too late._

"_NO!" I cried. I was so close! How could I fail? How _did _I fail? I fell onto my hands and knees, giving up. I had lost. How could this happen…?_

"Dammit!" I yelled as I bolted upright. It had been right there… and I had lost it. I was such an idiot! Why did humans have to be so incredibly, annoyingly slow? Why? I could've saved someone and stopped the dreaming. How stupid and idiotic. I could go back to normal dreaming, but _no, _I had to miss my chance. That was the strangest thing about these dreams. Usually, I dreamed about colours and people and memories…whose memory was this? Not mine. I was irritated at my inability to pinpoint what was going on. I wasn't used to not knowing the answers. It annoyed me.

*

_I flew around the corner just as the clock began to chime. I was going to make it. Yes I was. I ran toward the clock tower, slamming into something hard and cold. _

"_Edward!" I yelled, "Get into the shadows! You need to get into the shadows!"_

_He caught me, and steadied me. I tried to push him out of the way, into the shadows, where it was safe. He stepped backwards. I had succeeded._

I awoke, grinning. I knew what was going on now. Bella had told me two years ago; she went to Volterra with Alice to rescue Edward. It made sense now. I had saved him; the dreams would stop. I gazed out of the window. It was almost completely dark. A New Moon.


End file.
